What i really want
by Erychan
Summary: Se riuscissi per una volta ad annullare le mie inibizioni. Se pensandoti desiderassi di te ogni centimetro, se le tue labbra fossero un fuoco ardente dal quale non so stare più lontano. Mi chiameresti pazzo? Si,pazzo di te.


**Pubblicazione il 23/08/08**

**What i really want. **

_Era da tempo che non tornavo con una fiction di su Ranma ½ . Seppur sia passato tanto tempo non ho affatto perso la mia passione per quest'anime/manga, né per la scrittura e sono tornata dopo 'L'onda Perfetta' e 'Seven days for you' che paiono ormai preistoriche, con una nuovissima long fic tutta per voi. Premetto che è un'introspettiva e quindi racconta la vicenda dal punto di vista di Ranma/Akane, capitolo per capitolo, l'ho trovato un modo migliore per rappresentare al meglio i sentimenti e le sensazioni dei personaggi all'interno della vicenda che seguirà Attenzione è un rating V.M. , seppur non ci siano scene esplicite, ho preferito catalogarlo in questo modo, si sa mai. Vi auguro una buona lettura quindi, al prossimo capitolo._

**Capitolo Primo : La quiete dopo la tempesta o viceversa?**

Ssh. L'uggiolare del vento quieto tra i capelli. Incute forse timore ascoltare il riverbero di quest'urlo? Udito teso, sin troppo. Braccia incrociate dietro la nuca, a sorreggere il peso eccessivo del capo. Stanotte paiono pesanti anche i pensieri. Ed è il tetto, come ogni sera da due anni a questa parte ad accogliermi come 'pensatoio'. Rifugio del mio silenzio. Socchiudo le palpebre, godendomi me con la notte, stringendomi nel suo abbraccio più che posso, come un moccioso.

Ennesimo litigio. Ennesimo errore, mio ovviamente. Dove sbaglierò mai, me lo sono sempre chiesto senza trovare risposta. Screanzato. Stasera me l'hai detto così tante volte che nemmeno mi sono sprecato a contarle. Sospiro, la gabbia toracica che sale e scende. Il battito cardiaco che si muove in perfetta simbiosi col mio stato d'animo. Incazzato o nervoso è la stessa cosa, non mi calmerò prima di domattina. Quella, è sempre capace di rendermi le giornate pessime. Distorgo le labbra appena. Non riesco ad abituarmi all'idea d'essere il 'fidanzato' di una mocciosa. Toh, figuriamoci che il più delle volte è lei che da del bambino a me. Potrei anche considerarla un fardello noioso se soltanto io…

Piego gli avambracci contro il capo, tentando di coprirmi la faccia, pressandola a più non posso per distogliere quel pensiero scomodo dalla testa. Hai mai pensato a lei come qualcosa di 'più'?. Questo mi dice la testa, incessantemente. No e poi no, questa è la mia risposta. Sempre. C'è chi direbbe che mento a me stesso, c'è chi direbbe che dovrei essere ligio al mio 'dovere' di 'fidanzato'. Dovere di cosa? Ho forse scelto io di esserlo? No. Dannazione. Mi sollevo completamente, stanco di delirare sempre e solo su di lei. Uno schema fisso sin da troppe ore . Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quella faccia da schiaffi che si ritrova quando mi sodomizza. Raccolgo le gambe al petto, andando ad incrociare gli occhi contro il naso per osservare, di nuovo, quel cerotto postovi sopra. "Oramai sei un'abitudine pure tu, eh amico mio?" _Perfetto._ Sto familiarizzando con un cerotto. "Certo Ranma, chiamiamo pure bende e tutto il resto per fare un comizio tutti assieme". Dei sto impazzendo seriamente, ho bisogno di una vacanza, di relax, di un … bagno, ecco si. Quello.

Porto la mia 'carcassa' o quello che ne rimane oggi presso il bagno, sembrano lunghe anche le scale stanotte. Chiudo gli occhi, evitando di scivolare ancora sull'argomento 'Akane', ecco, ma sono un cretino allora. Scuoto la testa aprendo la porta e richiudendola dietro di me di scatto, odio pensarci. L'acqua scorre, m'immergo completamente sino al naso. Ecco, ora sto un pochino meglio. L'unico imbecille che alle tre del mattino si fa un bagno sono io, ovviamente. Ho voglia di restare un pochino con me stasera, solamente. Poggio indietro il capo, sulla superficie della vasca. "Mh" non faccio in tempo a chiudere gli occhi che un tonfo sordo mi risveglia dalla 'relax-mission-impossible'.

"Cosa c'è ora?" m'affaccio dalla finestrella, tanto per rendermi conto della situazione. Chiedo troppo se 'tento' di farmi un misero bagno? Nemmeno questo ora? La parola 'Ranma' e 'Rilassarsi' nella stessa frase stonano come 'Ryoga' e 'vittoria contro di me'. Poggio il braccio sul bordo della vasca, ho capito. Mi sollevo completamente avvolgendo l'asciugamano contro il corpo. Non c'è pace in questa casa.

Apro la porta, lentamente, solamente per rendermi conto di non essere l'unico deficiente sveglio. Happosai sta rientrando dalla battuta di 'caccia' notturna. Quel vecchio feticista maniaco pervertito, bleah. Quanti anni avrà per fare certe cose? 340 o giù di li? Sono sempre dell'idea che abbia lasciato casa nel cretaceo. Intanto mi smuovo per rientrare in camera, si sa mai, quel rimbambito potrebbe mettersi in testa di farmi provare uno dei suoi reggiseni anche a quest'ora. Piano, piano. Passo dinanzi la camera di Akane. E' semi aperta, non ci faccio troppo caso, semplicemente passo. Se solamente non avessi sentito quel "Ranma…" pronunciato a denti stretti, io, da povero scemo ovviamente non so farmi i cazzi miei. Mi addentro come un ladro in camera sua, ripetendomi mille volte la stessa cosa – se mi scopre sono morto, se mi scopre sono morto- ma che diavolo ci sono entrato a fare allora?

"Ranma…" ancora. Vuoi vedere che mi sta sognando? Sulle labbra mi compare un sorrisetto piuttosto sornione, prima fa la difficile e poi. Mi fermo. Un sottile filo di luce s'intromette ad infastidirle il sonno, muove di poco le labbra e il polso, ora sollevato di poco vicino al capo, smuovendosi sotto le lenzuola. Deglutisco appena. Per un attimo avevo pensato si fosse svegliata, fantasie mie.

Avanzo ancora un po', parandomi tra finestra e letto. Non troppo vicino, si sa mai, ho imparato da 'equivoci passati' a stare lontano da quel letto. "Ranma sei uno scemo deficiente cretino…mhhh…". Ti pareva. Un espressione indecifrabile m'è appena passata dinanzi alla faccia, pure quando dorme sogna di insultarmi?

"Kawaiikune" esordisco basso, semplicemente, prima di voltare i tacchi per andarmene. "Aspetta" la voce di lei mi sorprende nell'oscurità della stanza. "C…Caz…" , mi volgo a moviola, pregando tutti i santi che fosse solo la mia immaginazione. Rimango invece sorpreso, anzi, annichilito da lei. "A…Akane?" ha spostato il lenzuolo dalle gambe, distendendosi completamente sul letto, facendomi uno strano gesto con l'indice verso di sé. "Su, vieni…" mi intima con un accento 'stranamente' sensuale. Reclino di poco il capo senza capire a cosa alluda, nah, quella non è Akane – è un alieno che le somiglia.

"C…cosa c'è?" possibile che io sappia solamente balbettare frasi insensate e rimanere in piedi come uno stoccafisso, mezzo nudo dinanzi a lei? Per la cronaca 'il mezzo nudo' mi era sfuggito. Arrossisco ora, pesantemente anche. "Come cosa c'è? Sai … il letto è così grande per una persona sola… vieni a farmi compagnia?" Oddio. In questo momento non saprei dire dov'è arrivata la mia bocca o di che dannato colore è diventata la mia pelle, so soltanto che sto cominciando a provare un intenso senso di vertigine misto al divampare d'un fuoco inesistente, laggiù? Oh dei. Sto svalvolando, mi è parso che 'lei' mi stesse invitando 'nel suo letto', sono impazzito, prima parlo coi cerotti, ora ho le visioni. L'unica cosa che si sposta di me sono le iridi che ora, lentamente scivolano dal volto di lei sino alle gambe, non volutamente.

D…da quando ha delle gambe così…così. Ranma maledizione! Oddio, l'influsso del vecchiaccio. Porta scarogna un pervertito in casa. Serro le palpebre immediato. Non guardare su. "Eddai, non farmi insistere Ranma, vuoi che venga a prenderti?" continua con quell'ardire nel tono che mi fa…mi fa…mi fa… ahò, il disco! Scuoto la testa energicamente più volte. Non è possibile, non è lei. "Akane ma mi dici cos'hai?" inarco le sopracciglia scaldandomi appena. Lei si solleva, s'avvicina. Oddio. Troppo vicina. La sua mano si posa sul mio volto, sulla guancia precisamente, cominciando a scendere lentamente. Scappa, scansati fai qualcosa perdiana, no, morto. Rimango qua davanti come imbalsamato dal suo tocco. Si avvicina al lobo destro dell'orecchio, soffiandoci dentro appena. Un brivido mi devasta la spina dorsale in un lampo, contribuendo al rizzarsi immediato del codino dietro la nuca … e oserei dire, assieme a 'qualcos'altro un po' più in basso'. Deglutisco. Mi sembra d'ingollare un macigno piuttosto che saliva. Sudorazione all'eccesso, ho l'impressione che tra poco dovremo spostarci in gondola qua dentro, il muscolo cardiaco che prende a battere all'impazzata. Oddio un infarto, lo sento. "Allora? Devo chiederti esplicitamente di fare l'amore con me?" ecco. Presente il suono dell'apparecchio ospedaliero che controlla i battiti cardiaci? Ecco. Il mio in questo momento è decisamente piatto. Secondo me mi è appena preso un infarto. "A…a…a…" si domani. Se vado avanti di questo passo contribuirò all'invecchiamento di Akane sedutastante. Indietreggio di un passo appena. "Che hai detto?" No, devo avere qualche serio problema di udito perché, oddio, dov'è che sta mettendo la mano? Ma perché cavolo non mi muovo io? Semplicemente il mio 'corpo' non ne ha voglia.

"Non mi rispondi, scemo?" mi sussurra sorridente tirandomi per la mano verso il letto. "A…Akane che stai dicendo? N…non posso…n…non poss…possiam…" finisci la frase su. Mai, la bocca pare aver perso saliva in modo improvviso. Acqua? "Ranma, certo che possiamo, sei il mio fidanzato no?" Io annuisco. COSA? Ma sono rimbecillito completamente?

"No." Mi salvo in corner distaccandomi dalla sua presa. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra muore, mentre gli occhi le divengono lucidi. "Non sono abbastanza per te?" l'osservo silente, riesce a mantenere quell'alone estremamente sexy anche dietro le lacrim…no, remake, io ho appena definito quel cetriolo di Akane 'sexy'? Sono decisamente divenuto pazzo. Domani credo che andrò dal dottor Tofou per un controllo di vista, udito, tatto e tutto il resto : anzi, un chek up completo. Se mai ci arriverò a domani intero.

"N…non è…cioè…che tu non sei…ma noi…" buonasera, tanto, per me esprimere un concetto che abbia senso compiuto in una situazione simile è del tutto fuori discussione. Akane torna in te ti prego, oddio ma puoi anche rimanere così eh. Due pensieri contrastanti, decisamente. "Smetti con i ma… io ho voglia di te" mi seduce nuovamente, stavolta senza darmi tempo di ribattere, scivola con le labbra direttamente sul collo. E qui, signori io vi saluto. Amen. "N…non…" chiudo gli occhi, so fare solamente questo, desidero con tutto me stesso che continui quel che ha cominciato se non fosse…

"Ranma, dannazione! Vuoi stare li immobile come uno stoccafisso tutta la notte?" scuoto il capo, osservando dinanzi a me un'Akane piuttosto incazzata che mi guarda furibonda. Oh my, era solamente LA MIA IMMAGINAZIONE? Mi sono fatto un viaggio epocale solamente passando davanti alla sua porta? Le mie labbra si distorgono in una smorfia di delusione. Lo dicevo io che quel maniaco di Happosai aveva influssi negativi. "Eh? Ma che vuoi che me ne freghi … non verrò di certo a letto con te" ma che cazzo ho detto?

Lei mi fissa scioccata. "Ma chi ti ha chiesto di venire a letto con me! Brutto maniaco depravato porco maiale!" e come al solito una miriade di oggetti non indentificati volano fuori dalla stanza, si, signori anche alle tre del mattino Akane sa essere una rompiscatole di prima categoria. Scappo a gambe levate rintanandomi in camera. Mi sarei schiaffeggiato all'infinito per quell'immensa figuraccia.Ecco, direi che è meglio dormirci sopra.

Due ore dopo.

Non è possibile. Non riesco ancora a dormire? Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quell'immagine, quelle labbra, quella…quella. Oddio vi prego datemi un cazzotto in testa ma dove sono Kuno e company quando servono? Mi rigiro nel letto insistentemente. Non è da me fare 'certi pensieri' su 'Akane' per giunta. Ci deve essere di mezzo qualche intruglio di Happosai importato dalla Cina, non c'è altra, logica spiegazione. Oppure devo assolutamente farmi curare da un medico bravo. Dormi Ranma, dormi. Non ci riesco, non ci riesco. Serro le labbra. Perché non esiste un modo per spegnermi la testa maledizione?

Fine Primo Capitolo.

Vi ho lasciato un po' d'amaro in bocca? Eheh. Beh, se volete sapere come continua non vi resta che leggere il capitolo successivo, aggiornerò molto presto. Sayou.


End file.
